


Think About Desire

by sarahxsmile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jim's thoughts on, a few particular people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of Jim Moriarty considering Sherlock Holmes and, to a small extent, John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About Desire

You want him like you want a punch in the mouth. Like blood seeping between your teeth  
your lips.  
You want to watch him unravel pretty pretty,  
like a mass of guts churning together being pulled apart  
one by one. The idea makes you laugh.  
It's like seeing a movie for the first time, watching him.  
Except the credits never roll and you get to keep watching him go  
dance behind you, trying to stop you, your work. You'd be mad really truly angry  
except he only scratches the surface.  
It's hard to be mad when there's so much more he doesn't know about.  
He describes you as a spider you and could laugh because it's true.  
Because he knows he doesn't know half of what you do and it tickles you just the right way. Sometimes you laugh and laugh and you can't stop.  
  
You think it's funny because you both have _your boys_ in a way. Your _normal_ boys. Yours isn't ordinary though, not like his.  
His is boring, trying to convince himself he wants to be ordinary  
that he _is_ ordinary  
Not like yours. Yours will kill because you tell him to,  
no matter who, what, no questions asked. Yours might not see everything the way you do  
might not _understand_ everything  
but he's in it for the game like you are  
that other one has trouble sometimes  
playing the game  
but he's perfect to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm sorry if this seems terribly ooc to anyone. I'm trying to feel my way around Jim's mind and it's rather slow going.


End file.
